You are mine and only mine
by Pepi.Neko
Summary: [LiftyxFlippy] [Yaoi- Lemon] Shifty consigue mucho dinero y Lifty quiere averiguar cómo lo ha conseguido. Pero algo sale mal y Lifty cae inconsciente, despertando en una situación bastante incómoda y poco convencional. [One-Shot]


**Hola! Les traigo algo nuevo. No estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer Fics de Happy Tree Friends, aunque lo roleo y me costó mucho definir la personalidad de los personajes, pero aquí está. **

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>En el único bar más decente de Happy Tree Town, sentado frente a la barra, un chico de pelo verde desordenado miraba agobiado su reloj de pulsera, esperando ansioso la llegada de aquel que lo citó en ese lugar y que llevaba ya casi veinte minutos de retraso. Miró a su costado, de reojo. Entre la gente que se paseaba y se acomodaba por entre las distintas mesas dispuestas en el lugar, logró distinguir una silueta que le era muy conocida. Volteó de inmediato buscando en vano la figura del ex-militar que creyó haber visto. Unos cuantos curiosos le devolvieron la mirada sorprendidos por su inesperado movimiento.<p>

—¿Estás bien? —Una voz familiar le habló a su izquierda, acompañada de un fraternal golpecito en la espalda.

—Shifty —Dijo al voltear y reconocer la pícara mirada de su hermano gemelo, oscurecida por la sombra que le daba el sombrero que siempre llevaba—. Espero que la recompensa por la espera valga la pena.

—Tú dímelo —Respondió tomando asiento a su lado y soltando sobre el mesón de la barra una bolsa con el signo de dólar impreso en la parte frontal y de la que escaparon unos cuantos billetes cuando ésta dio contra la superficie del mesón.

—¡Wow! Bro, ¿en serio? Esto probablemente triplica lo que logré conseguir yo —Sus ojos brillaron al imaginar la cantidad de dinero que debía contener la bolsa— ¡Tienes que contarme cómo lo hiciste!

—Primero lo primero, Bro —El del sombrero le hace una señal al barman y al cabo de unos minutos llega con dos tragos que pone frente a los hermanos. Shifty, pasándole un trago a su hermano y tomando el suyo, lo alza al tiempo que lo hace su hermano y sonríe. —¡Por nosotros!

—¡Por las ganancias! —Dice a su vez el otro, dando un gran trago a su bebida.

— Y por ti, Lifty... —Sonríe el del sombrero mientras su hermano se terminaba su bebida— Aunque no lo creas, gracias a ti conseguí todo ese dinero.

Lifty miró confundido cómo su hermano cogía la bolsa y la guardaba, intentó preguntarle a qué se refería con lo que había dicho pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño, el ruido a su alrededor desaparecía siendo reemplazado por un silbido agudo. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse hasta convertirse en una mancha verdosa frente a sus ojos. Sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse y de ahí en adelante perdió el conocimiento.

No tuvo noción de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Poco a poco volvía a tener control sobre su cuerpo. Aunque aún no podía abrir sus ojos lograba sentir que estaba en una superficie blanda, como una cama, y tapado con una manta ligera. Levantó su mano con dificultad para frotarse los ojos. Una extraña sensación recorría su ser, ardor en su pecho y calor en sus mejillas. Su pulso estaba alterado y sentía su cuerpo excitado.

—¡Ya despertaste! —Lifty oyó aquella voz lejana y confusa. Conforme su visión volvía a la normalidad la imagen del chico de ojos amarillos que le hablaba tomaba forma. La escena se hacía más nítida, se encontraba en una habitación oscura, iluminada solamente por la luz artificial que entraba por la única ventana que podía vislumbrar; no había muchos muebles y una puerta de madera oscura cortaba la pared frente a la cama donde se encontraba. La chaqueta que llevaba antes estaba ahora sobre una silla en la otra esquina de la habitación, junto con sus zapatos. Y caminando hacia él desde la puerta aquel ex-militar que creía desaparecido para siempre de su vida. Ahí, frente a sus ojos.

—¡Tú! — Logró murmurar con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, promovido por el recelo que le tenía a aquel muchacho de pelo verde— ¡¿Qué pasó, qué le pasa a mi cuerpo?!

—Tranquilo, mapache. No debes alterarte.

—¡¿Dónde estoy, qué me hiciste?!

—Tu cuerpo se está recuperando. Estás padeciendo los efectos de una droga. —El peliverde lo observaba seriamente— Y, aunque creas lo contrario, no fui yo quien te hizo esto.

Lifty desvió su mirada, decidió comenzar a sopesar su situación y mantuvo silencio durante unos segundos. Mientras tanto Flippy jugaba con un botón de su chaqueta militar, que hacía juego con su pantalón del mismo diseño.

—... Y si fuera que no me estás mintiendo —Habló por fin Lifty, sentándose en la cama— ¿Tienes una buena explicación de lo que está pasando?

—Fue tu hermano —soltó el militar sin rodeos— te dejó desmayado en ese bar y se llevó tu cartera —lo mira de reojo viendo cómo éste comprobaba, buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón, que efectivamente ya no llevaba su cartera.

—¡Ese maldito! —Exclamó alzando su puño al aire en un gesto de aversión.

—Fue entonces cuando te vi y te traje aquí. Por cierto, ¿No sientes tu cuerpo extraño?

—¿Eh? Bueno, ahora que lo dices, si siento algo extraño, un calor sofocante —se lleva la mano al pecho.

—Mmm, como me temí —Se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Lifty se quedó mirando al frente con una expresión de desasosiego. ¿Qué clase de droga se colaba ahora por sus venas? Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo al sentir sus mejillas arder de una forma poco común. Su respiración se agitaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. ¿Acaso el militar sabía lo que le pasaba?, comenzaba a sentirse afiebrado y tenía la boca seca. Flippy llegó tras un rato, con un vaso de agua que le dio al desmejorado mapache.

—¿No piensas decirme qué tengo? —Le dijo luego de recibirle el vaso de agua.

—Tu hermano te metió una droga sexual —le contesta, sereno como siempre— ¿Nunca viste "Koisuru Boukun"? — El aludido sólo abrió los ojos con la mirada perdida y las pupilas dilatadas. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? —Es cosa de tiempo para que surta efecto. Bébete el agua, así podrás apaciguar un poco los síntomas.

—Gracias... —Le dijo bebiendo, intranquilo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el Flippy que conocía era muy distinto al que tenía ahora en frente. Si, había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que se vieron, pero aún así se mostraba ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Más cordial? ¿Amable? No es que le desagradara su nueva actitud, pero le perturbaba en cierto modo.

Mientras se terminaba el agua miraba cómo Flippy armaba un futón al lado de la cama. Lo miró fijo, definitivamente no había nada extraño en él salvo su comportamiento. Por lo que decidió no bajar la guardia a pesar de todo. Dejó el vaso a un lado y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

Miraba el techo preguntándose qué clase de síntomas comenzaría a sentir. ¿Sería cierto que Shifty fue quien lo drogó para quedarse con todo el dinero? Recordando la mirada pilla de su hermano, decidió que definitivamente era muy capaz de algo así. Flippy ya se había acostado en el futón, así que se dio media vuelta, mirando hacia el muro, procurando dormir también él.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Lifty comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Daba vueltas en la cama tratando de distraerse, pero fue inútil.

—¡Ya no lo soporto! —Sentenció sentándose en la cama. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y tapó su boca con una mano, encorvándose.

—¿Estás bien? —Flippy se le acercó, mirándolo preocupado— Será mejor que te ayude con eso. —Le dice posando su mano sobre la rodilla de Lifty y comenzando a deslizarla hacia arriba hasta que el otro lo detuvo.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —Le grita Lifty, a quien un ligero tono carmesí comenzaba a invadirle la mejillas. Desconocía si era por el efecto de la droga, pero aquel ligero roce que le dio el militar había provocado en su cuerpo una onda de calor que lo recorría hasta concentrarse en un punto bajo su vientre.

—¡Quiero ayudarte a liberar esa droga en tu cuerpo! —Responde sin volver a tocarlo.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda! —Gritó, más por orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa. No podía soportar que el "oso", como solía llamarlo, fuera a tocarlo de esa manera. Sin embargo, fue él quien lo rescató de ese lugar y lo cuidó hasta ahora. Sin duda se lo debía.

—Está bien, como quieras —Flippy dio media vuelta pero al primer paso que dio sintió que el mapache lo agarraba de la ropa. Una sonrisa lasciva se formó en sus labios sin que el otro pudiera notarlo.

—Flippy, no... —Guardó silencio sin soltarlo. No levantó la vista, eso era imposible para él. Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía su rostro ardiendo. No podía hacerlo solo, no teniendo al militar ahí.

—Entiendo —Le dijo volviendo a mirarlo con gesto amable. Se subió a la cama apoyado en sus rodillas, quedando frente a un sorprendido mapache que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Sonrió y se encaminó al cuello del menor, pero éste lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho.

—Sólo es por la droga —Le susurra con voz temblorosa— Nunca hubiera accedido a esto en otras condiciones.

Vio al oso sonreír y abrirse paso hasta su cuello. Lo que Lifty ignoraba era que el veneno que recorría su cuerpo alteraba las sensaciones percibidas en su cerebro. Sintiendo un ligero roce, como el que le dio el militar en la pierna, como si fuera un estímulo sexual en alguna zona erógena. Por lo mismo tuvo que aferrarse fuerte al hombro del mayor cuando éste atacó su cuello con atrevimiento. Cerró los ojos, cediendo al impulso de calor que recorrió su cuerpo y mordió su labio al sentir cómo algunos de sus músculos se contraían.

Su cuerpo se prendía a medida que Flippy tomaba confianza y posaba sus manos en distintas partes de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás y fruncir el seño cuando el mayor posó la mano en su entrepierna, dejando salir un gemido entrecortado que provocó que el oso quisiera jugar más en esa parte. No podía negar que era totalmente placentero cómo el oso le tocaba. Mirándolo de reojo notó cómo sus mejillas estaban sombreadas de un tono rojizo, ya no besaba su cuello, pues estaba concentrado en la labor que hacían sus manos. Lo observó durante un tiempo más, el placer que le provocaba cegaba sus sentidos, su razón. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, esa sonrisa ladina y provocadora en la cara del oso. Esa sonrisa, esa expresión que siempre le provocaba.

—No estés mirándome de esa manera —Dice entre jadeos el mapache— Haces esto para ayudarme, no para calentarte tú también.

—Muy tarde me lo dices —Responde un acalorado oso, mirándolo con esa sonrisa— ¿Quieres ver lo caliente que ya me has puesto? —Habiendo dicho esto tomó la mano del menor para posarla sobre su propia erección —Vas a tener que ayudarme con esto también.

Lifty le respondió con una sonrisa pícara, sintiendo cómo el miembro del militar crecía aún más bajo sus caricias. Se le hacía extraño volver a sentir al militar así después de tanto tiempo. Porque, por mucho que se lo negara a todos, sí había tenido algo con él anteriormente. Por eso lo odiaba, por hacerle desearlo de esa manera. Por seducirlo y jugar con él cada vez que podía. Por eso esta vez se aprovecharía él... y lo disfrutaría.

Coquetearon un rato dedicándose miradas fugaces y cachondas —mordidas de labio y sonrisas traviesas incluidas—, a la vez que estimulaban la intimidad del contrario.

—Mmm, ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? —Lifty deseaba avanzar aún más, agarró a Flippy de la ropa y lo atrajo, acomodándose éste colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas del mapache, sentándose sobre sus piernas, haciendo que sus miembros rozaran por la cercanía.

—Nnn, ¿Está bien así de cerca? — Sonrió acercándose a pocos centímetros de los labios del otro, rodeando, a su vez, la cintura de Lifty con sus manos.

—Quizá sea mejor...—Se acerca más comenzando a cerrar los ojos—... un poco más cerca —termina la frase prácticamente dentro de la boca de Flippy, quien devoraba sus labios con entusiasmo, rozando su lengua deliciosamente, ardiendo ambos en tan acalorado beso.

Las manos de ambos comenzaban a perder el control a medida que ese ardiente beso se intensificaba, manoseando por uno y otro lado el cuerpo del contrario, hasta que Lifty sintió que la ropa comenzaba a estorbarles.

—Quítate esto —Ordenó señalando la ropa del militar.

—Sí que estás ansioso, ¿Eh? —Se burla mientras se deshace de su chaqueta militar junto con la musculosa que llevaba debajo, en un rápido movimiento.

—Esta puta droga me calienta más de lo normal —Responde en el mismo tono, desprendiéndose de sus pantalones y sus bóxer.

—Tendré que conseguir un poco de esa droga —Bromea dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad. Quitándose el pantalón.

—Ten cuidado, que alguien podría usarla en tu contra —Se defiende siguiéndole el juego, jalándolo de vuelta a la misma posición.

—Quizá quiera que alguien lo haga —Lo mira desafiante, acercando su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que sus miembros desnudos se rocen en contacto, y entreabriendo sus labios a la vez que giraba la cabeza para atacar la boca de Lifty.

Se besaron de manera ardiente, suspirando y jadeando entre besos. Se notaba en las mejillas de ambos cómo el calor de sus cuerpos les hacía aumentar la presión, coloreando esa zona de un tono rojizo.

—Creo que... —Comienza a hablar entre jadeos el militar, habiéndose separado un instante del beso, levantándose levemente— Estás lo suficientemente húmedo, y yo lo suficientemente caliente como para hacer esto...

Lifty cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo su miembro iba entrando lentamente al estrecho interior del oso. No pudo evitar gemir ante aquella sensación. ¡Se sentía tan jodidamente bien!. Los gemidos del oso resonaron en su oído: "Tsk... nnh... aah~". Cuando hubo entrado por completo Flippy se mantuvo quieto, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Lifty, jadeando por el dolor. El mapache por su parte, podía sentir el interior del mayor apretarse contra su miembro, lo que le producía una sensación sumamente placentera.

—No te detengas —Jadeo Lifty como una orden directa. A lo que el muy bien entrenado militar reaccionó de inmediato, comenzando a moverse sobre el mapache lentamente, mientras se acostumbraba.

Bastaron sólo un par de minutos para que el vaivén de sus cuerpos fuera continuo. Lifty sostenía las caderas del oso controlando la intensidad de sus movimientos. Flippy rodeaba el cuello del mapache con sus brazos. Producto de la droga la sensación de placer de Lifty triplicaba la normal, por lo que acabó corriéndose al interior de Flippy al cabo de pocos minutos.

Flippy se hizo a un lado sacando de su interior el miembro del mapache.

—Eso sí fue rápido —Bromeó dedicándole una burlesca sonrisa.

—Es por la droga imbécil —Respondió el otro frunciendo el seño— ¡Y deja de usar esas frases chiché de Manga Yaoi!

—Bueno, yo aún necesito ayuda con esto —Con la mirada apunta hacia abajo en su entrepierna.

—Primero termina de ayudarme con mi problema —Señala su miembro aún erecto, lo acaricia un poco, sintiendo su rigidez— No se bajará aún —Se muerde el labio— Tsk, maldita droga.

—Ok, aunque insisto en que tu "gran" problema, no se compara con el "enorme" problema que yo tengo, pero te ayudaré de nuevo si insistes —Bromeó el militar mirándolo coqueto.

—Idiota —Rio con la broma del militar— Sabes que podemos solucionar ambos problemas a la vez —Lo miró seductor, provocándolo.

—Muy bien —Respondió en el mismo tono. Instó al mapache a acostarse boca arriba sobre la cama y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Observó con atención el cuerpo del peliverde abajo suyo, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas rojas por el calor de ambos— ¡Qué buena vista tengo desde aquí! —Dijo en una voz que para el mapache sonó muy sensual.

—Sólo métela, ¿Quieres? —Respondió desviando la mirada hacia una lado, un tanto avergonzado.

Lifty miró de reojo al militar, esperando la acción de éste. Su cuerpo aún se sentía caliente, y demasiado excitado. Vio a Flippy lamer dos de sus dedos sensualmente, para luego introducirlos en su entrada. Respondió ante tal osada acción con un "No era necesario hacer eso" tapándose el rostro para que la astuta mirada del militar no lo buscara como si quisiera devorarlo.

El militar, en su afán de observar cada detalle de la expresión excitada del mapache, tomó sus brazos con la mano que tenía desocupada y, sujetando sus dos muñecas, las atrapó contra la cama, sobre la cabeza del menor. Éste lo miró provocativo, buscando sus labios. Se besaron disfrutándose ansiosos. El oso sacó los dedos de su interior para luego penetrarlo lentamente, ahogando con un beso el gemido de dolor del mapache.

Lifty se aferraba a la espalda del militar mientras éste mordía y besaba su cuello a medida que lo embestía. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados centrando su atención en el mar de sensaciones que lo inundaban. Los jadeos del oso cerca de su oído, el calor de su cuerpo, su interior sofocado, las mordidas en su cuello, sus uñas clavándose en la espalda de su amante, tantos estímulos simultáneos que lo encaminaban poco a poco hacia el clímax del placer sexual.

Hizo falta un poco de estímulo manual de parte de Flippy para que finalmente Lifty se corriera por segunda vez, dejando escapar un gemido entrecortado que anunciaba, había llegado al orgasmo. El mayor lo besó silenciándolo.

—No me esperaste —Susurró en sus labios.

—Te mataré si te corres dentro —Sentenció el otro recuperando el aliento.

No le quedó más al mayor que salir de su interior justo en el momento del clímax y acabar sobre el cuerpo de su amante.

Flippy se recostó a su lado y Lifty se acomodó dándole la espalda; había sido un intenso encuentro que lo había dejado agotado. Al menos el efecto de la droga había pasado, según parecía, pues su cuerpo ya no le molestaba ni incomodaba. Cerró los ojos procurando descansar, hasta que sintió que la mano de Flippy pasaba por su cintura y lo abrazaba. No dijo nada ante tal acción que lo dejó confundido. Flippy tampoco mencionó nada mientras traía la manta y los tapaba a ambos; y volvía a abrazar al menor. De esa forma se quedaron dormidos.

·

Lifty se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el cuerpo adolorido y una extraña sonrisa que no podía quitarse de los labios. Se desperezó mirando a su lado sin encontrar a quien buscaba. No le sorprendía. Buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, riendo de los recuerdos que venían a su mente de la noche recién pasada.

Ya fuera del hotel —le sorprendió darse cuenta que pasó la noche en un hotel— Llamó por teléfono a su hermano para juntarse, le debía más de una explicación.

Por muy extraño que parezca, no le sorprendió cuando su hermano le confesó que la bolsa de dinero se la había dado el militar a cambio de que Shifty lo drogara para él poder llevárselo. Lo que realmente le sorprendió —y avergonzó sobremanera— Fue que la droga no era tan efectiva como él creía y que luego de tomarse el vaso de agua los efectos habían disminuido considerablemente de su cuerpo. La mayor parte de sensaciones se las había hecho sentir el militar. Shifty tenía la posibilidad de haber conseguido el doble de dinero gracias a una apuesta que había hecho con el oso. "Apuesto a que logro tirármelo haciéndole creer que está drogado" Le había dicho el astuto oso, y había ganado la apuesta.

* * *

><p>Bien, este es mi primer fic de HTF, la verdad no esperaba que lo primero que publicara fuera de LiftyxFlippy ya que tenía planeado de hace tiempo hacer un fic exclusivo contando la historia de FLippy, pero eso da para largo. Por ahora, este One-shot que no molesta a nadie owo.<p>

Saludos!

*Pepi


End file.
